


Filthy

by slashpervert



Series: Dirty [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, BDSM, D/s, Dildos, Felching, Incest, M/M, Multiple Partners, Oral, Rimming, Twincest, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-02
Updated: 2008-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashpervert/pseuds/slashpervert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the twins did to him made him feel dirty. Which was just the way Harry wanted it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filthy

**Author's Note:**

> Betas: [](http://brknhalo241.livejournal.com/profile)[**brknhalo241**](http://brknhalo241.livejournal.com/), **Mini Mouse** , and [](http://asm614.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://asm614.livejournal.com/)**asm614**  
>  **Warnings:** Language, Explicit M/M/M Sex, Anal, Oral, Dildo, D/s, Rimming, Felching, Incest.  
>  Notes: One-shot. Post-war. Sequel to _Dirty Toy_. PWP, so can be read separately.  
>  **Disclaimer:** This is a non-commercial work of fan fiction intended for adult audiences only. No copyright infringement intended.  
>  **Distribution:** Distribution is limited to personal use. Do NOT repost without written permission. See explanation [HERE](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/242164.html). You can find links to translations of my stories [HERE](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/208619.html).

"That's it. Such a fucking hot little cock whore," Fred teased, rubbing the already slick head of his prick against Harry's lips. Harry moaned, not having been given permission to lick or suck yet. He lay on his back with his hands wrapped under his knees, holding himself spread open while George was fucking him with a dildo. It was just a warm-up and, after several play sessions, Harry knew it would get a lot more interesting. Spread open and with both men using him, made Harry feel exposed and vulnerable and like a total slut – something he craved more than anyone else realised.

"Sit on his face and make him prepare you with his tongue," George told his brother, giving the dildo another twist that sent a shiver through Harry.

Fred turned around quickly, knees along each side of Harry's chest and hands holding his own arse spread open as he sat back against Harry's face, pressing his hole against Harry's mouth. "Lick it, slut," Fred groaned.

Harry's magically bound prick twitched with enthusiasm, heart speeding up even more as he opened his mouth, lapping at the tight ring of Fred's arse. It was still dry, so Harry worked his spit into the effort as he licked.

"Fuck him with your tongue, slut," George encouraged and Harry quickly obeyed, thrusting his tongue into the centre of Fred's puckered opening. He heard the moan above him and felt Fred's pre-come sliding down his neck. Fred's balls slapped against Harry's chin as he began to grind his arse down on Harry's mouth.

Helpless to do anything else, Harry opened his mouth wide, making his tongue as rigid as he could so Fred could fuck himself on it. Yet, Harry's efforts to focus on Fred's pleasure were threatened when he felt the dildo sliding out of his own arse and George's tongue curling into the spasming opening left in its wake. Harry moaned incoherently into Fred's hole. The twins had introduced arse sucking to Harry and, like them, he couldn't seem to get enough of it.

For a few minutes, Harry's world narrowed to mirroring the tongue in his own arse with his tongue in Fred's, the only sounds in the room slurping and moaning. Harry's chin hurt and his tongue was getting sore, but he didn't mind. He loved that the twins usually pushed him to his limits. Everyone else was too gentle with him. Here, with Fred and George, he wasn't The Boy Who Lived or the Hero who defeated Voldemort. Here he was just a horny slut who gave and received pleasure.

George stopped and the bed shifted as the man moved back. "Time to fuck," he announced.

Harry got in another tongue thrust before Fred moved off his face and crawled down his body. Harry tried to arch up so that his own prick would brush against him, but was reprimanded with a stinging slap to his exposed arse by George. "None of that, whore," the man insisted.

Fred turned, grinning at him and Harry made a show of licking his lips. "Cheeky slut," Fred declared and his brother grunted in agreement. Harry watched, eyes widening, as George reached around with a slick hand and began stroking Fred's cock, oiling him up. Fred's eyelids fluttered and he leaned back against his twin, head on his shoulder. Harry loved both their thick cocks and never tired of watching them.

Looking over Fred's shoulder, George grinned. "I'm gonna fuck you both, at the same time," he promised. Harry nodded eagerly in response and pulling his legs up so far that his knees pressed to his chest. His cock bobbed as if trying to get attention as well. Harry watched as George held Fred's cock, pushing the man forward until it pressed against Harry's slick hole. Fred held himself there, spreading his own legs and George looked down his twin's back. Harry could imagine him positioning himself at his brother's hole too. Pre-come dripped down Harry's cock at the very idea of it. With a sigh and a gasp, the two men moved forward, George into Fred and Fred into Harry.

Harry felt the weight of them both, Fred's cock sinking into him, spreading him, and all three of them moaning in pleasure. The bed squeaked and rocked as they began to move. Sweaty skin slid against sweaty skin, cocks making squelching noises as they plunged in and out of slick holes.

"Yeah, fucking you both," George growled, thrusting harder, each movement sending Fred deeper into Harry so that Fred bent over him, belly pressed to Harry's cock and ginger-haired head resting on Harry's chest. From where he lay, Harry could see them both clearly, George's look of concentration as he pounded into his twin and Fred's mouth open in unremitting moans. It was almost too intimate to watch and that alone made it more arousing than anything Harry had ever seen before. Grateful for the Cock Binding Spell that stayed his own orgasm, Harry writhed under the two men, enjoying the show when both of them began to come – so in tune with the other that their releases were simultaneous, their faces screwed up in pleasure and their moans a duet.

Harry knew better than to think it was over. He'd learnt the twins had stamina and a quick recovery time meant they could go at it most of the night. After a minute of panting as they lay atop Harry, George moved back, kissing his brother's arse and then spreading the man's cheeks, smiling at his own come leaking out of the hole.

"Yes, eat it," Fred hissed, arching up toward him.

George's eyes focused on Harry as he lowered his mouth and began to lap at the come trickling out of his brother. Harry swallowed, licking his lips as well, imagining that musky, bitter taste. He was panting as he watched the man's tongue lapping over and over, chin shining slick with his brother's come.

"Leave some for our come slut," Fred teased and Harry flushed when he realised both men were watching his face now.

"Give it to him," George agreed, slapping his brother's arse and sitting back on his heels.

Fred crawled up Harry's body again, this time allowing the skin of his belly and a thigh to drag over the head of Harry's cock. Harry couldn't resist arching up into it. Both men chuckled.

Harry began to shiver in anticipation, hole clenching and unclenching as George lifted Harry's legs, positioning them on his own shoulders. Fred's balls slid over Harry's face and he lapped at the sticky soft skin.

As Fred dangled his bits over Harry's mouth, his brother was sliding his renewed erection into Harry's arse, his twin's spunk from before lubricating the way. Harry could feel it being forced out as George thrust inside. Harry moaned, mouth opening and then immediately filled as Fred's balls lowered into it. Harry sucked and tongued those orbs while George's cock worked in and out of him, thrusting hard.

"Yeah, suck those balls, slut," George growled as he fucked Harry, hips slapping against Harry's arse.

Fred was already stroking himself hard again while Harry sucked. Then he shifted forward, pressing his dripping hole to Harry's mouth. "Lap it up, eat my dirty arse," Fred ordered.

Harry thrilled at the filthy words, cock throbbing. He didn't need much prodding to thrust his tongue into Fred's slick hole, sucking and slurping. Fred's hand plunged into Harry's hair, pulling hard as he ground himself against Harry's mouth.

"Oh, yeah, eat it up you filthy slut," George encouraged, pounding harder and faster into Harry.

With his legs held tightly by George, Harry brought his hands up to Fred's arse, helping hold those cheeks open as Fred rode his face. Harry gurgled incoherently, tongue buried in that hole, as he felt George's hand wrap around his prick. Fred's hole spasmed around Harry's tongue, come spurting from his cock and down onto Harry's face and hair.

One of them must have released the Cocking Binding Charm then, because Harry felt his own release, and was screaming into Fred's arse as George pounded his prostate, pulling hard on Harry's prick. George's own orgasm following just as quickly, his prick spasming inside Harry's arse.

The three of them were panting as the two men moved off of him, collapsing on either side of Harry. Harry lay there, his orgasm still making him twitch and shudder. He felt come gluing his eyelashes together, coating his face, pooling from his neck to his groin and dripping out of his arse. He felt like a filthy little slut. It felt perfect.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Filthy (di slashpervert 2/5)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566694) by [lilyj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyj/pseuds/lilyj)




End file.
